official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Clovis, New Mexico
Clovis is a city in and the county seat of Curry County, New Mexico. The population of the city is 37,775. A largely agricultural community, closely bordering Texas, it is noted for its role in early rock music history and for nearby Cannon Air Force Base. After the discovery of several "Clovis culture" sites in eastern North America in the 1930s, the Clovis people came to be regarded as the first human inhabitants who created a widespread culture in the New World. Clovis people are considered to be the ancestors of most of the indigenous cultures of the Americas. The Atchison, Topeka, & Santa Fe Railway system helped to establish Clovis over a hundred years ago, and for that railroad and its successor BNSF Railway continues to be a major hub of operations. Also notable is the Southwest Cheese Company, the largest cheddar cheese producer in North America. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the city is: 46.30% White (17,489) 43.69% Hispanic or Latino (16,503) 6.26% Black or African American (2,364) 3.76% Other (1,419) 21.4% (8,083) of Clovis residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Clovis has high rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The city reported 43 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 7.39 murders a year. Pokemon See the Curry County page for more info. Fun facts * Clovis celebrated its centennial in 2009. * The Clovis library was the site of an August 2017 spree shooting in which 2 people were killed and four wounded. * On August 24, 2008, eight prisoners escaped from the Clovis Jail by shimmying up plumbing pipes. The escape was highlighted on the television show America's Most Wanted. * At first known as "Riley's Switch", it was reportedly renamed Clovis by the station master's daughter, who was studying about Clovis, the first Catholic king of the Franks, at the time. The settlement built up quickly and was incorporated in 1909. * Like most of east-central New Mexico and west Texas, the surrounding area plays host to significant agriculture and ranching activities, including peanut and cotton farming and cattle ranching used for both meat and dairy production. Several processing plants exist for these products; in 2004 construction began on the Southwest Cheese Company plant between Clovis and Portales. The plant commenced operations in late 2005 and provided a small boost to the local economy by employing over 200 personnel. It is one of the largest plants of its type in the world, processing milk provided by the numerous local dairies in excess of 2.3 billion pounds of milk annually. * The BNSF Railway operates a division point and large freight classification yard on its Southern Transcon at Clovis, with a dispatchers office here monitoring traffic over the Belen Cutoff. This 235-mile (378 km) rail corridor is one of the most heavily trafficked routes in the western United States, often with more than 100 mostly intermodal freight trains arriving and leaving Clovis daily.15 The Southwestern Railroad, formerly the AT&SF Pecos Valley branch line, connects to the BNSF here, shipping potash from mines near Carlsbad. * Clovis' location adjacent to Cannon Air Force Base, a special operations base, has had a large impact on the community. Clovis hosts a local organization, the Committee of Fifty, whose stated purpose is to lobby to keep Cannon AFB open; it subsequently helped coordinate the successful campaign which resulted in the realignment of Cannon to its new special ops mission. * In addition to the agricultural, military and railroading sectors, music has contributed to the economy of Clovis almost since the city originated. Norman Petty Studio in Clovis is where several different artists have recorded; one of the most famous is Buddy Holly. * Clovis has a good bit of amenities to offer. It has dollar stores, two contest halls and showcase theaters, a municipal airport, electric showers, Solstice Apparel, Eastern New Mexico Battle Academy, some RV parks, some hotels/motels, Curry County Fairgrounds, North Plains Mall and a few other shopping centers, Lowe's, a Verizon retailer, Walmart, Nintendo World, Lowe's, a Love's truck stop, Hillcrest City Park with a zoo, dog park, softball complex, aquatic center and golf course, plenty of fast food, plenty of local restaurants and businesses, Norman & Vi Petty Rock & Roll Museum, Casel-Land Fun Center, a few chain restaurants, Cotton Patch Cafe, a roller rink, Albertsons, a bit of auto parts places and car dealerships, a few sports complexes, plenty of public battle fields, Leal's Mexican, K-BOB's Steakhouse, Thai City, Juanito's Mexican, Lowe's Marketplace, and a few other things. Category:New Mexico Cities